


Time Has Brought Your Heart to Me

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: A Thousand Years Inspired [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prophecies, Yami's a hopeless romantic, fluffy af, shared soul room headcanon again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami knows that he is destined to love whoever the Chosen One of the Millenium Puzzle is. When Yugi completes the Puzzle, Yami's a total goner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Has Brought Your Heart to Me

When Yami concealed his spirit in the Millenium Puzzle five thousand years ago, he knew that he would be eventually freed. He also knew, as it had been secretly foretold, that he would love the Puzzle's Chosen One in his next life.

Waiting thousands of years had been difficult, to say the least. Yami nearly gave up hope countless times, but he knew all along that he had to keep the faith. He and the Chosen One would save the world together. Few got to do that once in a lifetime, much less twice in two lifetimes.

One day, he'd been consumed with light. It was finally happening; the Chosen One had completed the Puzzle. He'd met Yugi Mutou in their soul room.

"Who are you, and why are you in my head?" The boy asked. Yami was in love with him instantly.

"I am the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. My name is Yami." He told Yugi what that really meant. One body with two hearts, minds, and souls.

"Why am I the Chosen One?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "I do not know. It is part of the ancient prophecy."

Over the next few months, Yami bonded with Yugi and his friends mostly over Duel Monsters. The prophecy never said that the Chosen One time had to love Yami back; that Had always terrified him. He could only hope that Yugi felt the same.

After nearly six months of being with Yugi, Yami decided to fess up. He'd had five thousand years to gather his courage.

Yugi, he thought, I need to see you in our soul room.

Okay Yami. Yugi thought back. The two were instantly transported inside the Puzzle.

"What's up, Yami? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I've been meaning to tell you something for a while."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Yugi. In accordance with the prophecy, I am destined to love the Chosen One of the Millenium Puzzle. I loved you as soon as I saw your face. I loved you before I ever knew who you were."

"Oh my god," Yugi whispered. Yami prayed that he hadn't scared the boy off. "That's so romantic. I love you too, Yami."

Yami couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. "I've waited five thousand years to hear that."

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I'll say it every day from now on. I love you." Yugi kissed him. Yami was finally complete. He had all he'd ever wanted right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
